


Accusations and Confessions

by fightingtherobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtherobots/pseuds/fightingtherobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was doing that thing again. It was where he knew he was right and had a horrible, smug look about it, and felt it necessary to tell Dean just how right he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my friend, Nikki. The title probably makes this sound really serious, but in reality this is probably the corniest thing you'll ever read-- I hope you like it!

"Dude, you love him."

Sam was doing that thing again. It was where he knew he was right and had a horrible, smug look about it, and felt it necessary to tell Dean just how right he was.

"Sam, no, I don't." Denial seemed to be a good strategy. It had worked in the past. "You sure you're not just projecting your feelings or whatever psychobabble?"

Sam made a face that clearly said he was not in the mood for Dean to avoid the subject with a smirk and sharp tongue. 

"It's okay if you do, you know. I mean, Cas is pretty great and all. And-"

"I'll stop you there, Sammy," Dean interjected. "This is sounding way too much like one of those chick flicks. You're not going to get me to admit my undying love for Cas just by being all accepting and shit."

"But do you love him?" Sam asked with a raised brow. 

Damn. He actually would've been a great lawyer; he saw through that in a heartbeat. 

It was at that moment- before Dean even got the chance to flip off his brother- Cas decided to pop into the motel room right beside Dean. Dean would've jumped, but he'd gotten so used to the familiar whoosh sound of wings the noise didn't even startle him. Instead, he turned to look at Cas.

"Speak of the Devil," Sam muttered with half a chuckle.

"What about Lucifer were you discussing?" Cas asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"It's an expression, buddy," Dean explained. There was the smallest trace of laughter in his voice; he was always filled with a certain fondness for Cas when the angel was unable to understand human expressions.

"Ah," Castiel said with a nod. He briefly looked like he was committing the phrase to memory. "Anyway. I came to speak to you about something, Dean."

The angel studied Dean with his wide, blue eyes, and for some reason Dean got the impression that Castiel was trying to determine whether or not he already knew what Cas was about to say.

"That'll be my cue to leave," Sam said. He grabbed his coat and started making his way to the door.

"Sam, I'm sure whatever Cas has to tell me he can say to both of us. Right, Cas?" Dean turned imploringly toward the angel, but Castiel was intently studying a stain in the motel carpet.

Sam smirked. "Right. I'll see you two later."

The door closed and Dean and Castiel were left alone.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Dean asked. He couldn't help but be annoyed with Sam and his (totally correct) assumption.

"I had no intention of eavesdropping," Castiel said instead. "It's simply that whenever my name is mentioned, I..." He searched briefly for the closest human word. "I tune in. That is how prayer works. So I did not intend to overhear a conversation that was not meant for me, but-"

Dean put up a hand. "It's fine. Really. Just tell me what you came here to say."

Castiel looked indecisive for a moment before blurting out, "Are you really in love with me?" as quickly as he could. 

Shit.

"Shit," Dean muttered under his breath as he sat on the nearest bed. The old piece of crap creaked as he put his weight on it. 

"I apologize," Castiel said. He wouldn't look directly at Dean. "As I said, I believe I overheard something that was not intended for me, but I... I wanted to know. I understand if you do not feel the same as I, it-"

And the gears in Castiel's head stopped dead as he realized the words that had exited his mouth in his rapid-fire apology. He gaze turned to Dean, and he looked like a deer in headlights.

"Don't vanish on me," were the first words out of Dean's mouth. He jumped to his feet, going to stand in front of Cas.

"Did you just say you love me?"

Castiel gave serious consideration to shaking his head, but honesty won and he nodded slowly.

Warmth blossomed in Dean's chest. "Me too, Cas. I mean. When Sam was giving me crap about being in love with you, I didn't really deny it, I just couldn't tell him because it wasn't worth saying. Because, well, I thought you wouldn't love me- couldn't love me, even- but I guess I was completely freaking wrong and-"

A voice that sounded like gravel and home interrupted him. "Dean, I would appreciate it if you would kiss me."

Dean realized just how close they were, and he only had to close a few inches of space before his lips met the angel's.


End file.
